


By What Grace is Given Me 翻译

by destielarmyCN



Series: Heaven and Hell翻译 [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel hunting Dean, Castiel wants to save Dean, Dean wants to save Castiel, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩任由卡斯迪奥追上了他，在暗巷肮脏的地上，上了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	By What Grace is Given Me 翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By What Grace is Given Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378228) by [WevyrDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove). 



> 本章为CD肉
> 
> 翻译：裸奔  
> 校对：雪糕

卡斯迪奥已经追捕迪恩好几周了；那恶魔一直在逃避他，所过之处不断留下尸体。有时候甚至还用受害者的血液留下信息，在墙上或者地上写字。内容一般是：想我了吗，卡斯？

卡斯迪奥觉得永远落后一步真是极度挫败和痛苦。他想到迪恩已经直接杀害的人数就感到恶心。他心里不愿承认这个凶手就是他的迪恩，迪恩可是一直致力于拯救人类啊。他在搜寻的时候，卡斯迪奥的荣光一直在辜负他，每天都在流逝。卡斯迪奥知道他再有两个月就要死了。但是他下决心要在死前阻止迪恩。

萨姆也想跟着他，但是卡斯迪奥拒绝了，他告诉迪恩的弟弟去查找地狱骑士的资料吧。他们已经闹翻了，卡斯迪奥禁止萨姆跟着他，而萨姆争论说他们需要彼此，这样才有一丝成功的机会。迪恩消失一周以后，卡斯迪奥离开了地堡，自那天开始他就没和萨姆说过一句话。沉默的唯一好处意味着萨姆也没有找到迪恩呢。卡斯迪奥不想让萨姆陷入危险；他知道自己比人类猎魔人对付迪恩更有胜算，就算他的荣光日益衰弱。

卡斯迪奥闭上双眼。他上次见到迪恩的时候，那恶魔以他取乐。卡斯迪奥也很享受，就算这很变态，他知道找到迪恩的动机有一部分是想要重复“地堡事件”。他无法忘记迪恩在他身体里的感觉。每一天这想法都在他心中灼烧，即使他的荣光在缓缓熄灭。迪恩奚落他，说他想要用迪恩做皮囊，这是事实。卡斯迪奥的想法有时候能吓自己一跳。他的思绪萦绕不休，想着把迪恩捆起来，干涩地直插进去，粗暴地肏他，最后他们因为痛苦和愉悦而双双崩溃。还有的时候，他觉得自己会温柔对待迪恩，唤醒他内心的善良，卡斯迪奥相信他依然拥有。事实就是卡斯迪奥对于迪恩现在的状态既爱又恨。他需要相信能够再次拯救迪恩。如若不然，他可能会空虚独坐，直到借来的荣光耗尽。

...

迪恩咕噜噜地喝下面前的一杯威士忌。他粗暴地把空杯子摔在吧台上。酒保阴沉着脸，谨慎地慢慢接近迪恩。他瞪着迪恩，后者戴着一顶褪色的棒球帽，压低的帽檐遮住了眼睛。迪恩抬起帽檐，闪现一瞬黑色双眼，吓到了酒保，他不禁后退一步，撞到了身后的一排瓶子。酒保飞快地抓起威士忌，倒了满满一杯，颤抖的手弄撒了一点。迪恩微微点头，那人飞快逃跑了。

迪恩以前来过这里，酒保认出了那双黑眼。上一次，迪恩一个人免费喝了整整两瓶威士忌。酒保阻止他的时候，他威胁了酒保，双眼闪现黑色，轻而易举地揪着他胸口的衬衫把他拎了起来。酒保道了歉，然后那天晚上一直不停地给他免费倒酒。那天夜里，即使他的血管里奔腾着酒精，迪恩仍旧摆脱不掉灵魂中的黑暗。至少他一夜无梦。随着时间的流逝，他过去的人性变得越来越少。他发现自己需要更多的杀戮才能抚平嗜血的冲动。之前他只会对没人在意的孤独者下手，现在他意识到自己开始针对夫妇，甚至是整个家庭。他从没被抓住过；他的恶魔之力能让他轻易全身而退。但是他知道卡斯迪奥在追寻他。

这是他第一次回到同一间酒吧。杀戮之后他总是会用酒精麻痹身体，所以他的人性就没机会冒出来，心里不会充满懊悔和自我憎恨。这一次他没杀人，但是他需要威士忌来麻痹之后可能操控他的情感。迪恩知道卡斯迪奥就在附近。他能感受到卡斯迪奥微弱荣光在微闪。他想要被找到；他想过卡斯迪奥应该已经追上他了。卡斯迪奥能量的现状可能比迪恩预计得更差。迪恩已经厌倦了留下血腥的痕迹。他想要直面卡斯迪奥。

他和卡斯迪奥上次的会面在他脑海中徘徊不去。他独自一人的时候，还有每一次他找了床伴，都会生动地回想起一切。但是没有一个人，无论男女，都无法和他的天使的感觉和愉悦相比。他用鸡吧插了太多的人，他现在没得病真是个奇迹。但是那些都是凡人的疾病，他是个恶魔。他唯一的病就是对天使的渴望。

门开了，迪恩抬头看，他的脸被帽子遮住一半。是卡斯迪奥。天使扫视酒吧，觉察到了迪恩，但是没认出来拉低帽子的他。迪恩一直注视着卡斯迪奥，看着他走上前来，和酒保说话。那人指着迪恩，卡斯迪奥不疾不徐地走过来。

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥说道。他站在迪恩面前，后者倚坐在高脚凳上。

“卡斯。”迪恩得意地笑了，舔舐嘴唇。“看见你真高兴啊。”他慢悠悠地说道。他伸出一只手捋了捋卡斯迪奥外套的翻领。卡斯迪奥依然冷漠。

“你想让我找到你。为什么？”卡斯迪奥问道。

“你觉得呢，天使？”迪恩抛了个媚眼。“我是不是应该先给你买杯酒呢？”

卡斯迪奥忽略了这个问题，盯着迪恩的眼睛。“我要你停下。”

“停下什么呢？”迪恩耸耸肩。他将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，对卡斯迪奥调皮地眨了一边眼睛。

“你能够被拯救的，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥说道。迪恩大笑起来。他在吧台上敲了敲杯子，示意再来点儿。酒保低垂着眼睛冲过来倒满酒杯，然后又走开了。

“哦，我距离赎罪已经太远、太远了。”迪恩露齿而笑。他伸手抓住卡斯迪奥的领带，用力一扯，迫使卡斯迪奥上前一步。

“我不相信。在你内心深处，我认为你也不相信。这就是你让我找到你的原因。”卡斯迪奥轻柔地说道。

迪恩张狂地大笑。他又拽了领带一下，把卡斯迪奥拉得更近了。迪恩闪现出片刻黑眼，卡斯迪奥忍不住感到一阵渴望。

“哦不，天使。我想让你抓到我是另有缘由。我觉得你应该知道。”迪恩动了动，这样卡斯迪奥就站在了他两腿之间。然后他倾过身子，用力亲吻卡斯迪奥，他们喘息起来。卡斯迪奥想要退开，但是迪恩攥紧了领带。迪恩抬起一条腿勾住卡斯迪奥的腿，把他拉倒在自己怀里。卡斯迪奥能感觉到迪恩的鸡吧贴在他的腹部。他闭上了眼睛。

迪恩又贴过来，对着卡斯迪奥耳语。“我觉得我们都有同样的需求。”迪恩舔进天使的耳朵，惹得卡斯迪奥打了冷战。

卡斯迪奥看着迪恩，蓝色的眼睛明亮发光，瞳孔因为性欲而放大。他点头。迪恩又吻了卡斯迪奥，他们的舌头纠缠片刻，然后迪恩挪开了。

“最好赶紧走，要不我就在吧台上肏你。”迪恩低吼。卡斯迪奥呜咽一声。迪恩露出邪恶的微笑。“听起来你好像并不介意啊。但我可不想分享。别人不能看见你被肏翻的淫乱模样。别人不能看见你高潮。你是我的。”迪恩放开卡斯迪奥的领带，轻推一把，让他磕绊着后退一步。迪恩喝完他的酒，跳下高脚凳。他抓住卡斯迪奥的手，把他拉出酒吧。

出了门，他转过拐角，走进一条漆黑的巷子。他走到尽头，把卡斯迪奥按在砖墙上。迪恩粗暴地吻着他，嗫咬卡斯迪奥的嘴唇和下巴，要把舌头戳进天使的嗓子眼。卡斯迪奥哭叫着，但是声音被迪恩的嘴捂住了。迪恩把腿挤进卡斯迪奥的腿间，大腿摩擦着天使的鸡吧。迪恩的双手四处游走，掀开卡斯迪奥的风衣，扯开衬衫，伸进去爱抚天使的胸口。迪恩揉捏卡斯迪奥一边的奶头，逼他惊叫。他贴着卡斯迪奥的嘴大笑。

有人说着话经过巷子口，让他们都停住了动作。卡斯迪奥因为有可能被发现而性欲高涨。恶魔分心的这一刻，卡斯迪奥抓住迪恩一推，交换两人的动作，把他摔在了墙上。他把帽子从迪恩头上扯下来，脸直接埋进迪恩的脖颈。他舔着迪恩，牙齿划过皮肤，诱出恶魔的呻吟。卡斯迪奥贴着迪恩的脖子微笑。他的手伸下去，隔着牛仔裤粗暴地揉捏迪恩。卡斯迪奥一边摩擦他的勃起，一边继续吸吮他的脖子，让恶魔喘息起来。然后天使两只手都伸下去解开迪恩的牛仔裤。他迅速地掏出了迪恩滴水的鸡吧。卡斯迪奥撸动迪恩的柱体，同时舔进迪恩的嘴，亲吻和手活的韵律保持一致。迪恩饥渴地戳进卡斯迪奥的拳头。

迪恩抽离这个吻，猛地吸气。“卡斯……你这个坏天使……你做梦都在想这个吧是不是？”迪恩的双眼如同晶亮的黑曜石，让卡斯迪奥更硬了。

“闭嘴。”卡斯迪奥嘟囔着，用嘴蹂躏迪恩的嘴。卡斯迪奥想要像迪恩几个月以前利用他一样，利用迪恩。不会有一丝温柔，只有猛烈和暴力。卡斯迪奥抓住迪恩的肩膀，把他压倒在地。卡斯迪奥心里知道迪恩可以轻易地将虚弱的他钳在墙上。但是迪恩任由卡斯迪奥推到他，所以恶魔现在就躺在了肮脏小巷的地上。

“你玩儿狠的实在是太他妈惹火了。”迪恩喘息到。卡斯迪奥扑向迪恩，再次粗暴地吻他。卡斯迪奥用胯骨贴着迪恩裸露的阴茎，惹出一声极其痛苦的呻吟。他做起来，把迪恩的牛仔裤拽了下来。地上很冷，碎玻璃扎进迪恩的大腿和屁股，但是他的后背还有法兰绒保护。卡斯迪奥脱下风衣，扯开自己的裤子。他还戴着领带，衬衫敞开一半。他分开迪恩的腿，跪在中间。卡斯迪奥抓住迪恩的屁股抬起来，把他拉过来贴着自己的勃起。迪恩贴着卡斯迪奥扭动，渴望地吸气。迪恩的屁股紧贴着他，卡斯迪奥抓住迪恩的双腿，把它们挂到自己的肩上。

“你是我的，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥咆哮道，蓝眼睛灼热地瞪着迪恩的黑眼睛。

“肏我吧，天使。”迪恩抽气。卡斯迪奥对准了迪恩，用力戳刺进去，一陷到底。迪恩因为干涩的摩擦而哭喊，但是卡斯迪奥毫不留情地抽插起来。他用力撞如迪恩，双手紧攥迪恩的腰侧，拇指深深按进恶魔的皮肉。

“再用力！”迪恩哼哼，把胯部推向卡斯迪奥。“用力肏我，肏我！”

卡斯迪奥停住了，弄得迪恩抱怨起来。迪恩还想抬起屁股，但是卡斯迪奥把他按了下去。

“你不许提要求。”卡斯迪奥轻轻地说道。他从迪恩身体里抽出一半，迪恩呜咽着，还想把卡斯迪奥拉回来。

突然间，卡斯迪奥的鸡吧又开始一插到底，冲撞又快又狠。迪恩愉悦地呻吟。过了一会儿，迪恩大叫着高潮了，火热的精液洒满腹部，内壁紧吸卡斯迪奥的鸡吧。天使很快也射了，喊着释放出来，深深戳进迪恩身体。他射出来，用精液灌满迪恩，同时翅膀闪耀光芒，用力拍打。

卡斯迪奥射净之后，摊在迪恩身上。迪恩把腿从卡斯迪奥身上挪下来，双臂搂住他。卡斯迪奥在高潮之后感觉彻底的疲惫；他知道射精和闪耀翅膀用了更多的荣光。他必须在迪恩利用他脆弱状态之前离开。

“你有我呢，天使。”迪恩贴着卡斯迪奥的脖颈微笑。“你需要我，卡斯。”

卡斯迪奥注视着迪恩。他的眼睛是绿色的。他的微笑很温柔。卡斯迪奥差点就相信迪恩回来了。

“我累了，卡斯。”迪恩承认道。“我想让你抓到我。”

“我知道。”卡斯迪奥小心地说。他不知道迪恩是否彻底了解他的荣光还剩下多少。

“我什么都感觉不到，我的灵魂是个无底深渊。就连杀人和上床都不能让我激动了。除了和你在一起。”迪恩继续说。

卡斯迪奥等待着，感觉疲惫透骨。迪恩仍然把他紧紧抱在怀里“我知道你的荣光流逝得只剩一点了。”迪恩喃喃地说。

卡斯迪奥在迪恩怀里僵住了，感到恐惧。

“而我的人性也奄奄一息。我几乎感觉不到了。”迪恩的声音太轻了，卡斯迪奥差点没听到。迪恩松开手臂，推着卡斯迪奥的肩膀，让两人对视。迪恩的眸子是绿色的。

“我能拯救你，天使。”迪恩严肃地说道。“我会狩猎的。我要抓住你的兄弟姐妹，我要把他们的荣光给你。”

卡斯迪奥意识到自己因为这项提议而感动并有所动摇。他摇摇头。“不，迪恩。那是渎神。”

迪恩的眼睛闪现黑色。“我是恶魔。对他们来说我就是渎神。我动手。你拿走荣光就行了。”

“迪恩。你刚告诉我你还保有一丝人性。”卡斯迪奥说道。“别为了我而抛弃。回来找我吧。我能帮你。萨姆会帮你。回到地堡，我们能阻止你杀人。我们可以一起想办法。”

迪恩的大笑声很刺耳。“还要像对付克劳利一样把我捆起来？谢了不用，卡斯。”迪恩把卡斯迪奥推下去。他猛地站起身。卡斯迪奥重重地坐到地上，裤子还拴在腿上，迪恩的精液在腹部和衬衫上又干又硬。他用双手捂住头。

“别想跟着我了，天使。”迪恩语气冷硬。卡斯迪奥抬起头，看见迪恩已经穿好了衣服，戴上了帽子。

“迪恩……”卡斯迪奥乞求。

“你这次不会找到我了。”迪恩拒绝了他。他对卡斯迪奥点点头，消失了，在空气中留下硫磺和烟尘的气息。

卡斯迪奥啜泣。他不会放弃迪恩。他在剩余的时间里会更加努力。

迪恩•温彻斯特必须被拯救。


End file.
